Knitted Hats
by MyPartnerInCrime
Summary: /"I can't, Blaine. I...I look so different...but I don't want them to treat me differently. I...I...I'm still the same person."/ Sick!Kurt. Sad with happy bits. Oneshot. Klaine.


Kurt Hummel stood in front of his mirror, adjusting the collar of his shirt and pulling his knitted hat down further over his ears nervously. The doorbell rang, making Kurt jump slightly. Comforting hands rested on Kurt's shoulders from behind.

"Are you ready?" asked Blaine quietly.

"N-no," whispered Kurt, squeezing his eyes shut. "No. I can't do this."

"Kurt, they're your friends. They-"

"No!" Kurt tore away from the mirror and sat heavily on his bed, leaning forwards and gripping the sides of his hat in his hands. "No..." Tears ran down his pale face.

"Hey, hey," said Blaine quietly, moving to kneel in front of Kurt. "Look at me." He reached up and gently tugged on Kurt's thin wrists, sliding his hands down to hold Kurt's. "What's wrong?"

"I can't, Blaine. I...I-I look so different...but I don't want them to treat me differently. I...I..."

"What?" encouraged Blaine, letting go of one of Kurt's hands to gently hold the boy's cheek.

"I'm still the same person," he finished, more tears spilling from his eyes.

"Of course you are," assured Blaine, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "And they know that. Do you want me to go down first?"

"No. No, stay here with me." Kurt squeezed the hand Blaine had left in his. "I just need a moment."

"Of course." Blaine nodded. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to regain control of the tears.

"Okay," breathed Kurt. "Lets do this." Blaine stood up, offering his hand to help pull Kurt up. Once they were both standing Blaine pulled Kurt closer.

"You're so brave," whispered Blaine. He leant closer and kissed Kurt sweetly, their mouths moving slowly together. "So brave," repeated Blaine against his lips. Blaine pulled back and smiled at Kurt, reaching up to adjust the boy's thick woollen hat that completely covered his head until right under his ears.

Kurt held tightly to Blaine's hand and they walked out of Kurt's bedroom and down the stairs, peeking into the living room where they saw a collection of teenagers squeezed onto the Hummel-Hudson's sofa and arm chairs. It was the first time he had seen any of them, aside from Finn, since his treatment had truly taken affect. Blaine shot him a loving look before gently pulling him into the living room.

The teenagers turned to look at Blaine and the skinny boy standing nervously beside him. Their eyes flickered to the hat on his head, but otherwise hid their worry and concern well. They smiled and stood up with happy exclamations of "Kurt!", taking it turns to hug him.

"We've all missed you terribly, Kurt," said Rachel, pulling Kurt to the sofa with her on one side and Mercedes settling on the other. "Will you be coming back soon?"

"Uhm, yeah. Hopefully," said Kurt, biting his lip. Blaine could sense Kurt's hesitance from where he sat across the room next to Finn, but then Mercedes launched into plans she had regarding herself, Kurt and a certain shopping mall, and Kurt visibly relaxed.

"You okay?" asked Finn suddenly, looking at Blaine.

"Hmm?" Blaine looked up from where he was watching Kurt. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"He'll be alright, you know," said Finn seriously. "He's the strongest guy I know."

"Yeah," said Blaine quietly, looking back at Kurt who was smiling widely at Tina who had just offered him some home-made cookies. "Yeah, I know."

O

After they all left, with promises to see him soon, Kurt sat down heavily on the sofa, closing his eyes and leaning against Blaine.

"I'm glad they came," admitted Kurt. "I miss them."

"The absence of their craziness is very noticeable after a while, I agree," teased Blaine. Kurt smiled and nudged him playfully.

"I'm tired," sighed Kurt, snuggling into Blaine's shoulder.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you for dinner," said Blaine, pressing a kiss to Kurt's head.

"Make sure my hat doesn't fall off," mumbled Kurt, his hand gripping Blaine's shirt as he slipped into a peaceful slumber.

"Of course," whispered Blaine, securing the multi-coloured hat that he had determinedly knitted himself with the help of his mother after Kurt's heartbreaking sobs when he had found out what his treatment would do to his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't sure whether to post this or not...it hits rather close to home.<strong>

**I don't own Glee.  
><strong>


End file.
